SCP-1048
This page redirects here. Were you instead possibly might have been certainly looking for SCP-1048-A? SCP-1048, or "Builder Bear", is a keter classed SCP that can be encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-1048 is a small teddy bear, approximately 33 cm in height. The composition of the subject revealed no unusual qualities that make it discernible from a non-sapient teddy bear. The subject regularly shows affection to individuals. Affection is usually given in the form of a hug to the lower leg, and in two separate events, it has even drawn child-like pictures for janitorial staff. All Foundation personnel that have interacted with the subject have responded positively to its affection, even D-class with normally sociopathic tendencies. Attempts at direct communication with SCP-1048 have not been considered successful. Though he is capable of simple gestures to indicate a "yes" or "no" answer, it is not known if this is because SCP-1048 simply does not know the answers, or because it does not want to answer. Though capable of drawing pictures, it has not used its art as a form of communication beyond showing affection, even when he is encouraged to do so. The more anomalous behavior of SCP-1048 was not observed until approximately 7 months after it was originally secured. It is hypothesized that the subject is able to construct crude replicas of itself using various materials, by a process that has yet to be observed directly by Foundation staff. Dr. Carver has suggested that SCP-1048 uses its endearing qualities to lull those around it into a false sense of security, allowing it to collect materials to produce these creations. Currently, there are 3 known creations of SCP-1048, designated SCP-1048-A, SCP-1048-B, and SCP-1048-C. The nature of these creations has been in stark contrast to SCP-1048's general behavior, as all have exhibited extreme violence towards humans. In-game SCP-1048 can be found standing or occasionally dancing in any of the Zone transition checkpoints (checkpoints that go from the Light Containment zone and the Heavy Containment Zone, and Heavy to Entrance), and walking across the opposite balcony when entering the test room for the first time. If the player looks away from him and looks back, he will be gone. In v1.0.4, however, one of its harmful creations (SCP-1048-A) was added as a harmful SCP. If the player gets too close to it, SCP-1048-A will start to shriek, causing what looks like ears to grow on your body, shortly followed by death after approximately 5 seconds. Running away from him can result in your survival. SCP-1048 will also appear in the Gas Catwalk with a pen and a piece of paper on its hands, drawing pictures, and waving at D-9341. If the player approaches it, it will hold up a drawing that it made, which the player can pick up. There are so far 20 different cute, child-like drawings, and often shows D-9341 being attacked or chased by another SCP. After picking the drawing, SCP-1048 will mysteriously disappear. Trivia * SCP-1048 is the first bear SCP. * SCP-1048 can still teleport even if he is looked at. * SCP-1048 in the game is harmless, even if he is able to harm in order to obtain material to clone himself. * SCP-1048 is one of two SCPs that don't have a loading screen, the other being SCP-148. *SCP-1048-A's shriek sound effect is a reversed and high pitched scream of an adult male. Category:SCPs Category:Keter